Billionaire On The Run
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Seto is running from the authorites for killing his father. His cousin, Priest Seth, helps them out by arranging sactuary in the home of one of his church members,a kindly woman and her child. Would Seto regain his former life in Domino? FOR JOURNEY MAKER
1. Fleeting the Authorities

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Seto was running from the police for his father's murder. He had to sell his comapny and mansion, change his and Mokuba's names and find a place for them to go until the heat was off. Through their cousin, Father Seth, they find refuge in the home of a kind woman and her child. Will Seto ever regain his life...would he want to?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FLEEING FROM THE AUTHORITIES**

* * *

"Mokuba! Come on, they're coming! We got to go...NOW!" yelled a paniking Seto as he threw whatever money he could find inside three suitcases, along with his and Mokuba's clothes and ther necessities. Mokuba walked inside his father's room with two suitcases of his own.

""I'm ready to go, Dad" said a ten-year-old Mokuba. He looked rather sad.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Seto, kneeling down to talk to his son.

"I don't wanna leave Domino. I wanna stay here" Mokie cried as Seto held him.

"I know, son, but we have to go. Remember...I killed your grandfather for abusing you. They call that murder and I could go to prison for a very long time. If' I'm arrested, they will separate us, put you in a foster home and I will never see you again."

Mokie cried at the thought fo losing his father. He already lost his mother, Isis, to a car accident years back and he didn't want to lose the only family he has left.

"I WANNA STAY WITH YOU, DAD!" screamed Mokie, hugging onto Seto for dear life.

"That's why we have to leave...so no one would tear us apart. Now, dry your tears and let's get out of here. Roland will have a limo waiting for us out front. I sold the mansion and Kaiba Corp. I put in a call to Seth. He'll help us out regardless. Please remember that I love you, okay?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Seto, the limo's out front" Roland said through the intercom. Seto thanked him and took his and Mokie's belongings to the limo and they drove away.

* * *

"Seto, Seth said for you to meet him in his office at Saint Anthony's Cathedral whern we arrive" said Roland. Seto shook his head.

"No, Roland.. I need you to stay here in Domino until I send you word. You don't need me to drag you in this mess" Sato said.

"But-" Roland started to protest.

"No buts, Roland. I need to you stay here in Domino.I will send for you later, but until I do...not a word to no one concerning our whereabouts. got it?"

Seto demanded. Roland nodded.

"I understand, Seto" Roland relented. Seto nodded and relaxed on his way to the cathedral to meet his cousio. Father Seth the Priest.

Seto looked at the sleeping, tear-stained face of his dear son. Mokie.

_"I promise you, kiddo...this nightmare will be naught but a memory. You will never have to go through this again. I swear it"_ Seto said silently and with that, Seto went to sleep.

* * *

What do you think?

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SETO AMD MOKUBA KAIBA NO MORE**


	2. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba No More

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Summary: Seto was running from the police for his father's murder. He had to sell his comapny and mansion, change his and Mokuba's names and find a place for them to go until the heat was off. Through their cousin, Father Seth, they find refuge in the home of a kind woman and her child. Will Seto ever regain his life...would he want to?

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: SETO AND MOKUBA KAIBA NO NORE**

* * *

It was nearly dusk when Seto and Mokuba arrived at Saint Anthony's Cathedral. Seto asked his driver to carry the suitcases as he carried the sleeping Mokuba up to the building. The driver waited with Seto at the door. Seto gently kicked the door, as he couldn't knock on it with Mokuba in his arms. After five minutes, the door opened to reveal a man in all black with a white collar around his neck. He looked exactly like Seto, except his hair was a way lighter brown adn he was taller than Seto by four inches.

"Seto, thank God you're here safely! I was worried sick about you and Mokie!" Seth said, relief filling his voice. 

"Thank you for what you're doing for us, Seth. You're really a saint in disguise" Seto said gratefully, making his cousin blush.

"Well, if you will just come with me, I will take you into my living quarters. Poor Mokie needs to be put to bed. He has had a stressful time, as had you, cousin" Seth said ushering them in. 

After all was settled and Seto bid goodbye to his driver, Seth was on the phone trying to gather up any assistance for his cousin. After two hours and several failed attempts, he finally had some good news for his cousin, 

"Seto, I talked to someone here in my congregation and she is a divorcee with a child, but she is willing to help you as a favor to me. Her name is Renee Williams...Ren' for short. She has agreed to this because I told her I was in desperate need of a favor and she is the only person I can truly trust. She is a dear friend of mine I have known many years."

"That's great and all, but I have suitcases loaded with money...I could just get a place here in town for us" Seto said before Seth interrupted with:

"That's the point, cousin. You are a well-known man in Domino, not just because of the murder of Uncle Gozaburo, but your wealth as well. If you start spending like you're rich, than it will make a paper trail...a trail that will eventually lead the police to you and Mokie here. Do you really want that?" 

"I see" Seto said, silently cursing himself for not thinking that far ahead. 

"Leave your money here with me. I will have to distribute your money a little at a time...as if I am yout employer or something. That would quell the suspicions somewhat" Seth offered. 

"Fine" Seto agreed. 

"Also" said Seth. "Seeing that the police should have pictures of you everywhere, you need to change your appearance and identity,both yours and Mokie's. You know, dye your hair or wear a wig or something...colored contacts...Mokie getting his hair cut..."

"I understand...Mokie will be so hurt to cut his hair..."Seto muttered.

"Better that than getting caught" Seth pointed out. Seto agreed.

"Damn it all to Hell!" Seto shouted, earning a glare from Seth.

"Seto, even in this situation, dire as it is, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using foul language here. This is the house of the Lord, you know" Seth said icily. 

"Forgive me, Seth" Seto muttered. ashamed of his words. 

"I forgive you and I understand, Seto. If you feel the need to swear, you may do it anywhere you please...just not here. Understood?" Seth asked. Seto nodded his agreement. 

"Good. Now, let's get you transformed and off to Ren's house" Seth said, leading him to another room in the building.

* * *

It took five hours and when Seto and a fully awake Mokie emerged from the church. They were completely different. 

Seto's brunet hair was now dyed dirty blond and he sported deep violet contacts. Gone was his beloved trench coats and his other KC clothing. He wore instead khaki pants, a polo shirt, and loafers that Seth loaned him. 

Mokuba's wild, hip-length raven-black hair was cut and dyed to a cropped light brown hairstyle and his storny grey eyes were colored with emerald green contacts. He wore stonewashed denim faded jeans, a pullover shirt, and sneakers. 

"You guys look great. Nothing like yourselves at all" Seth approved. 

"I like it too!" Mokie yelled.

"I feel stupid" Seto grumbled.

"Better that than getting caught" Seth said again. Seto nodded.

They got into Seth's green Nissan Pathfinder and were off in the direction to Renee's apartment complex, which was a ten minute drive from the church. 

"You guys need to change your names as well" Seth said.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Mokie.

"Well, I was thinking that since this is your situation, you can name yourselves anything you like that doesn't sound too close to Seto, Mokuba or Kaiba" Seth said. 

Mokie thought for a minute and said, "Can my new name be Kodaisuke?"

Seto looked at him. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"In my head" Mokie giggled.

"Fine, Mister Complicated. I suppose I will go with a simple name...Kato will do" Seto said, only to see Seth shake his head. 

"That's sounds almost too close to Seto, Try again" Seth said. Seto growled, then nodded.

"Fine...how about Mamoru?" Seto said. Seth nodded.

"It fits you well, cousin. Mamoru means "to protect"...like what you did with Mokie back in Domino" Seth said. Seto agreed.

"That's was easy" Seth said. 

"We need LAST names as well, genius" Seto said.

"Well,think of one, and no, you are not to use Kaiba" Seth said.

"I know that" Seto said. After three minutes of thinking, he said...

"How about Shinohara?" asked Seto. Seth nodded. 

"That's great...Kodaisuke and Mamoru Shinohara will do just fine" agreed Seth. 

Two minutes later they arrived at Renee's apartment complex. After clearing through security, they went to Apartment #1005. 

"As a final word before she comes...she does't know you are on the run from the authorities. She doesn't know about what happened" Seth said.

"What did you tell her?" asked Mokie, now Kodaisuke. 

"I told her that I had friends that were comeing formHokkaido and I need a place to put them until I can find more permanent housing. She agreed to help you. Be grateful" Seth said. 

"Seth! You mean to tell me that you LIED to her!" Seto, now Mamoru, was shocked.

"I didn't want to freak her out...at least not right away. Just make sure you guys don't slip up...got it?" Seth asked.

They nodded in agreement. 

Seth then rang the doorbell. A nice-looking woman answered to door. She smiled when she say Seth. 

"SETH! Great to see you!" Renee said, hugging her friend. 

"Likewise, Ren'. Listen, these are the people I told you about. This man is Mr. Mamoru Shinohara from Hokkaido...and this young man is his son, Kodaisuke. Mamoru, Kodaisuke...this pretty lady is a great friend of mine. May I present to you...Ms. Renee Williams." Seth introduced. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Shinohara-san...and you as well, Shinohara-kun" Ren' said with all politess in her voice. 

"Likewise, but please call me Mamoru" Seto/Mamoru replied. 

"And you can call me...Kodai!" Mokie/Kodaisuke said jumping up and down. 

"I shall and please...you may call me Ren'" Renee said. Both males nodded. 

Just then, an energetic young man ran to the door. "Mamma, they're here!" 

"This young man is my son, Christopher" Ren' introduced. 

"Please call me Chris. Christopher sounds too grown-up" Chris said, shaking Kodai's hand. 

"Well, Chris, I'm Kodai. Do you mind if my dad and I stay here with you and your mom?" Kodai asked.

"Mind? Are you kidding? That is so cool!" Chris said, grabbing Kodai's arm and dragging him into the house to watch TV. 

"Well, I must be going. take care and Mamoru? Please come by my office tomorrow around eleven...alright?" Seth asked. Mamoru nodded. 

With that, Seth went on his way back to the church for a meeting with the deacons.

"Well. Mamoru...if you would follow me, I will show you to your room" said Ren'. 

Mamoru nodded and followed her inside, shutting the door.

* * *

What do you think? 

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: ADJUSTING TO A SIMPLER LIFE**


	3. Ajusting To A Simpler Life

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Seto was running from the police for his father's murder. He had to sell his comapny and mansion, change his and Mokuba's names and find a place for them to go until the heat was off. Through their cousin, Father Seth, they find refuge in the home of a kind woman and her child. Will Seto ever regain his life...would he want to?

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ADJUSTING TO A SIMPLER LIFE**

* * *

After they were inside, Ren' showed Mamoru where he will be staying and told Kodai he could share Chris' room or be with his father. Kodai chose the former, much to Chris' excitement. 

While the new arrivals were getting settled in, Ren' went about to make dinner. 

Kodai was playing video games with Chris. He loved being a normal boy for once. No rigid schedules...just being a kid, and he is loving every minute of it. 

"HA! I BEAT YA AGAIN, CHRIS!" Kodai shouted doing the happy dance, much to Chris' disappointment. 

"Yeah, yeah...I know I will get ya the next round!" declared Chris.

"Bring it on!" Kodai challenged. 

"Let's go, then!" Chris said as they started Round Six of their game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mamoru was laying in his bed just thinking about everything that transpired. He was so worried about the past events and future outcomes that he didn't hear Ren' say dinner was served. He was brought out of his reverie when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. 

"Mamoru, may I come in, please?" asked Ren'

"Enter, Ren'. I'm decent" Mamoru said .

Ren' came inside with a tray of food, herbal tea, and smile that melted his heart. 

"Dinner was served over an hour ago. I tried to call you, but you never answered. So I decided you need to rest and let it alone. Then I reaized that even you must be hungry and therefore...I took the liberty of fixing you a plate of food and such. I take it you wish to eat it here?" asked Ren. 

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you, Ren'. I appreciate the troube you went through."

"No worries, Mamoru. I just..." Ren' stopped talking when she saw his tear stained face for the first time since she cam in his room. 

"Is there something troubling you, Mamoru?" Ren asked with deep concern. 

"Just thinking about some things, is all" Mamoru said, wiping his eyes. 

"Are you certin? You do seemed upset. Is there something I can do?" asked Ren'. 

_"I want so badly to tell someone my situation...I can't! If I tell Ren', she might kick us out or call the Domino Police Department. If she finds out that Seth lied to her about us, their friendship would be as good as finished and I can't do that to either of them...they both have been so kind to us. I will just have to suck it up for now. I need a friend right now and Ren' could be that friend."_ Mamoru thought to himself.

Mamoru said aloud, "I will be fine, Ren'. I just need to sort things out on my own, but if I ever need something, you will the first one I will call. I promise. Now, then...I will just go ahead and eat this wonderful food you made and then tend to Kodai before I retire for the evening."

"Okay, I will just leave this here and leave you to yourself. Have a good rest, Mamoru. God bless you" Ren' said as she shut the door to see about the boys. 

* * *

It was bedtime and Ren' tucked the boys in herself as Mamoru never came out his room. After she prayed over them, she checked on Mamoru, prayed for him and went to her room to sleep. 

It was quite an eventful day for the household. Mamoru called Seth to pick him up for their meeting at the cathedral while Ren' took the boys to school to enroll Kodai. Chris was happy to learn that they were in the same grande and therefore can attend the same classes. Kodai was given books by the school; lunch money, supplies and a kiss from Ren'; and a tour of the school by Chris. Kodai was one happy little camper. He was actually being a normal kid instead of the son of a powerful CEO-turned-murder-suspect. Yep, he was so enjoying this.

* * *

At the cathedral, Seth told his cousin that he would work at the cathedral every day as his office manager. Mamoru agreed to this and began work at once. 

Ren' worked at her home business as a real estate investor. It wasn't a lot, but it kept her and Chris from starving and homelessness, so she was thankful to God for that. 

At three o'clock, she waited for Chris and Kodai to come to the car. They came running up and laughing all the while. 

"I take it your first day of school was fun?" Ren' asked, smiling. Both boys noded. 

"It was great, Ms. Ren'! We played games, learned new stuff, had recess...it was neat!" Kodai said, jumping up and down along with Chris.

"I take it you guys had candy today?" asked Ren'. 

"YAAAAAAAAY CAAAAAANDYYYYYYYYY!" Kodai shouted along with Chris. 

"Let's go home. Mamoru should be there by now" Ren' said as she got both of them inside the car, a 2005 Ford Focus. 

They finally arrived home. Ren' opened the door and the two ran into their room. Ren' shook her head.

"How about you two do some homework and play games to burn off that extra bounce, okay?" suggested Ren'.

"OKAY, MOM!" shouted Chris

"OKAY, MS. REN'!" shouted Kodai

Ren' shut their door and went about making dinner with her thoughts on Mamoru. 

_"I hope Mamoru was able to get some help with whatever was bothering him last night. I hope Seth was able to be some kind of help to him"_ Ren thought as she was cooking. 

* * *

Five minutes later, Ren' heard the front door open, followed by a "Honey, I'm home!"

Ren' stared red-faced as Mamoru walzed into the kitchen. 

"What the-?" Ren' asked.

"Sorry abotu that, Ren'. I saw that in a movie once and I always wanted to say that" Mamoru said laughing. 

"I see" Ren' said giggling herself now.

"Well, Seth said I could work for him. I started today. He will pick me up every day at 7:00 a.m. and bring me back every day at 4:00 p.m. Isn't that great?"

"That truly is, Mamoru" Ren' said, happy for him.

"Where are the boys?" asked Mamoru, putting away his coat. 

"In their room...uh, burning off some excess energy" said Ren'.

"Let me guess...candy" said Mamoru. Ren' nodded. 

"You got it. They had some at school today" Ren' said. 

"Well, speaking of school, how was Kodai's first day?" asked Mamoru. 

"He was so excited when he and Chris came running to the car. It was as if he never went to school before" Ren' said. 

"That's because he never did" said Mamoru. 

"I'm sorry?" asked Ren'

"I homeschooled him because the schools were we lived were poorly run and I wanted him to have the best I could give him...including education, and who is better to teach my son except his own father?" ased Mamoru. 

"Oh, okay...I didn't know. Sorry" whispered Ren'.

"No worries, Ren'. Now, how about dinner? It smells great and I know it will taste as much because you made it with love for us" Mamoru said, making Ren' blush. 

"Thank you, Mamoru" Ren' said. 

"You know something?" Mamoru aked. 

"Yes?" asked Ren'. 

"You look cute when you blush. I should compliment you more often" said Mamoru, making her blush even more so. 

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

"You know something, Chris?" Kodai asked. 

"Yeah?" asked Chris. 

"I think my dad and your mom should get together..that way, we could be brothers!" Kodai said. 

"My mom went through enough with that man called my dad. She dosen't need to be abused again" Chris said angrily. 

"Chris?" Kodai asked warily.

"My dad would beat my mom up for no reason. He nearly killed her once. If I was old enough then, I would have shot him dead" Chris said.

"Chris, my dad is noting like that. He's kind and sweet. He respects women" Kodai assured. 

"Where's your mom, Kodai? Did she leave you like Dad left us?" Chris asked.

Kodai broke down and sobbed. 

"Kodai, what's wrong?" Chris asked, worried.

"Mom died in a car accident years ago" sobbed Kodai. Chris immediately hugged the younger one as he cried. 

"I am so sorry,Kodai...really, I am" whispered Chris as Kodai dried his face.

"I want another mom and I want her to be Ms. Ren'. I like her!" Kodai said, making Chris smile.

"I want a _real_ man to be a father to me...and I am willing to give Mr. Mamoru a try" Chris said, makig Kodai smile back at him.

* * *

(BACK IN THE DINING ROOM)

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife, Mamoru...that was indeed tragic" Ren' said. 

"Thank you, Ren', and may I say that your ex-husband was a bully and a downright fool to hurt someone as beautiful as you. I am sorry to say this, but if I ever see him...he's a good as dead. I don't believe in spousal abuse of any sort" said Mamoru. 

"You're just too kind to me" Ren' said. 

"It's the truth, Ren'...every word of it. I asssure you" Mamoru said. 

With that said, Mamoru embraced Ren', holding her closeto him, making Ren' blush madly. 

"Uh...Mamoru?" asked a flushing Ren'. 

"I know I just met you yesterday, but it feels as if I knew you forever. I know that it's far too soon, but just know this...I would _eventually_ like to be in a relationship with you, Ms. Renee Williams" declared a serious Mamoru. 

Ren' was silent for a good minute, then responded, "Please, Mamoru, if that is how you feel...then please give me some time until I get to know you better and you get to know me better. We'll see where we stand then, okay?" asked Ren', still blushing. 

Mamoru released her and kissed her on her forehead. "It shall be as you say, dear Ren'."

"Thank you, Mamoru, but just so you would know...I would like to be in a relationship with you also, but only when we know each other better and not a second before" Ren' declared. 

Mamoru nodded gratefully. 

"Now...I'll serve dinner and you get the boys, okay?" Ren' said, still slightly blushing. 

"Of course" Mamoru said. 

As he went to get the boys, he had a startling thought...**if he was to be in a relationship with Ren', then he would have to be honest and...tell her the truth about everything. **

_"What would Ren' say if I told her everything? Will she still feel the same way about me? I so need to talk to Seth tomorrow about this!"_ thought Mamoru as he went in the boys' room. 

* * *

What do you think? 

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: BITING THE BULLET**


	4. Biting The Bullet

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Seto was running from the police for his father's murder. He had to sell his comapny and mansion, change his and Mokuba's names and find a place for them to go until the heat was off. Through their cousin, Father Seth, they find refuge in the home of a kind woman and her child. Will Seto ever regain his life...would he want to?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: BITING THE BULLET**

* * *

Six months passed by since that day Mamoru made his feelings known to Ren'. During that time, they got to know each other better and their sons did likewise. However, Ren' still felt that they weren't ready for a relationship yet and Mamoru respected that and told her he would wait however long it took. 

Mamoru was in his bedroom thinking back on the conversation he had with Seth six months agoconcerning his feelings for Ren'...

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Seth, I think I have a problem on my hands" Mamoru said as he sat in his cousin's office. Seth looked at him worriedly. _

_"Did anyone contact you from the police department?" asked Seth. Mamoru shook his head. _

_"Then what's the problem?" asked Seth. _

_"It's Ren'...I feel that I'm falling in love with her" Mamoru admitted. Seth was wide-eyed with shock._

_"Are you sure you are? You just met her" Seth pointed out._

_"Yes. The problem is if I were to get into a relationship with her..." Mamoru trailed off._

_"...you will have to tell her everything. How do you feel about that, Seto?" asked Seth. _

_"I don't know...I want to tell her and hope that she doesn't turn me in to the cops or end her friendship with you" Mamoru/Seto said sadly. _

_"May I ask you something?" Seth asked. Mamoru nodded. _

_"Do you really love her, Seto...or are you just lusting after her, seeing that you have not been with a woman since Isis died?" Seth asked bluntly._

_"I really do love her and Chris. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Mamoru said. _

_"Well, what did she say?" asked Seth. Seto sighed._

_"She wants us to get to know each other better first, but she also said she wanted a relationship with me as well" Seto said smiling. _

_Seth smield back, then turned serious._

_"Then I suggest you do as she asked to gain her trust. I know about her ex-husband and his abuse towards her" Seth sighed._

_"Seth, the man is a complete bastard!" Seto shouted again, earning Seth's glare once again. _

_"Language, Seto Kaiba. Next time I will wash out that mouth of yours with lye soap!" Seth said angrily. Seto nodded. _

_"Well, it's time for me to go home" Seto stood up and shook Seth's hand. _

_"Remember, Seto...gain her trust and everything else will fall into place. Good luck and tell me how it goes" Seth said as Seto took his leave._

**(FLASHBACK ENDS) **

That was six months ago and today, Mamoru had a special surprise for Ren'. He took out a large amount of money to pay for said surprise. He was gone all afternoon going to different shops in town. He wantesd to see the look on her face when he came home. 

When Mamoru arrived home, he was greeted with huge hugs from both boys and a gentle one from Ren'. Now was the time to spring the surprise. 

"Ren', do you have any plans this evening?" Mamoru asked. Ren' shook her head no. 

"Well, I got a surprise for you, well, several surprises for you. Here's #1" Mamoru went inside the hall closet and gave her two boxes that were from a ladies' coture shop in town. 

"Mamoru, what the-?" Ren' started to say. 

"Open it, Mamma!" yelled Chris. 

"Yeah, Ms. Ren!" added Kodai. 

Ren' opened the small box and gasped as a perfet pair of silvery-white dress shoes with 3-inch heels. also there were a pair of white silk pantyhose. 

"Mamoru" whispered Ren' in awe. 

"That's neat!" yelled Kodai. Chris nodded. 

"Well, open the bigger box" said Mamoru. Ren' complied and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a beautiful evening gown that was ice-blue with silvery sequins throughout. Included was a small handbag that matched the dress and two matching bracelets. 

"Oh, dear Heaven!" breathed Ren'. 

"WOW!" yelled the boys. 

"Would you mind if Seth watched the boys? I want to show you a great time tonight to show you my appreciation for taking us in" Mamoru breathed into her ear, Ren' blushed hotly. 

"Sure" was all she said. 

After the call was made and the boys were gone with Seth, Mamoru and Ren' showered and changed. Mamoru was wearing a matching tuxedo and patent leather shoes. 

"You look so handsome tonight" breathed Ren'. Mamoru smiled and kissed her hand.

"You look just stunning, dear Ren'" replied Seto, making her blush again. 

Mamoru opened the door for Ren' and she gasped when she saw a horse-drawn cariage outside waiting for them, complete with a driver and a footman. 

"Mamoru, this is so beautiful!" cried Ren' as Mamoru kissed her on her cheek. 

"So are you" whispered Mamoru as he helped her into the carriage and sat next to her as the carriage drove off towards the concert hall.

* * *

They arrived and took their seats in the Grand Tier, the best box seats in the house. Usually, ten people would sit in them, but Mamoru had the entire box reserved just for them. 

Ren' was totally enjoying herself in Mamoru's comapny. She was never romanced like this before. This was all new to her and she was loving every minute of it. 

"Ren', I'll be right back" Mamoru whispered. Ren' nodded and he was gone.

* * *

Ten minutes went by and still no sign of Mamoru. 

" I wonder where he went off to" Ren' thought. Suddenly, her thougts were cut off by the Master of Ceremonies. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome to our "Love From The Heart" Concerto. We have a special guest tonight to sing some special songs to his love. Please welcome to the stage, Mr. Mamoru Shinohara!"

Everyone cheered as Mamoru walked onstage. 

"Oh, man, Mamoru's gonna miss the...WHAT THE-! MAMORU!" sputtered a shocked Ren'. 

When the applause died away, Mamoru spoke:

"I planned this whole thing for six months. I just wish to show a precious lady that she is my heart and I will have it no other way. Renee Williams, I love you and these songsare for you.." Mamoru's voice faded as the music began, 

_**"Everytime We Touch" by Cascada  
**__  
__**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive. **_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. **_

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._**

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**

_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. **_

**_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _**

When that song ended, the crowd cheered and whistled for more. Ren' was quite overcome with happiness...so much she sobbed and laughed at the same time. However, Mamoru was nowhere near done. He had another song for her...

_**"I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles**_

_**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something **_

_**I think you'll understand **_

_**When I say that something **_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

****

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

****

_**Oh, please, say to me **_

_**You'll let me be your man **_

_**and please, say to me **_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

****

_**And when I touch you **_

_**I feel happy, inside **_

_**It's such a feeling That my love**_

_**I can't hide **_

_**I can't hide **_

_**I can't hide**_

_**Yeah you, got that something **_

_**I think you'll understand **_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

_**And when I touch you**_

_**I feel happy, inside **_

_**It's such a feeling That my love**_

_**I can't hide **_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I can't hide **_

****

_**Yeah you, got that something **_

_**I think you'll understand **_

_**When I say that something**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your hand **_

_**I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and **_

The crowd cheered again, loving Mamoru's singing. Once again, Ren' cried buckets. Mamoru had one more song he wanted to sing for her. He decided to sing a song from Ren's favorite old anime, "Uchuu Senkan Yamato (Space Battleship Yamato)"...

_**"Makana Sukafu" **_

_**Ano ko ga futte ita makana sukafu  
Dare no tame da to amotte iru ka  
Dare no tame demo ii ja nai ka  
Minna sono ki de ireba ii  
Tabidatsu otoko no mune ni wa  
Roman no kakera ga hoshii no sa **_

**_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la makana sukafu_**

**_Kanarazu kaeru kara makana sukafu  
Kitto sono hi mo mukaete okure  
Ima wa harubaru uchuu no hate  
Yume o miru no mo hoshi no naka  
Tabisuru otoko no hitomi wa  
Roman o itsudemo utsushitai_**

**_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la makana sukafu _**

* * *

Everyone cheered and Ren' cried as always. Then Mamoru asked Ren' to come to the stage. Everyone cheered as she made her way towards Mamoru, blushing madly like never before. 

"This concert was created in your honor...to show you and everyone else here how much you mean to me and Kodai. I know that it's too soon as you have said, but I can't help but to ask this..."please say you'll be mine forever."

Everyone help their breath as they waited for Ren' to speak. 

Ren' threw herself in Mamoru's arms and whispered her approval. 

Mamoru turned to the audience. "SHE SAID YES!" Mamoru shouted. The audience cheered. Mamoru bent down and kissed his love on her kips and she kissed him back. 

"I love you" whispered Mamoru.

"I love you as well, love" responded Ren', kissing him again. 

* * *

After the concert and dinner, they went home to get Ren's car to pick up the boys from the cathedral where they were playing games with Seth. Seth was happy to see his cousin happy as well as his dear friend. The boys cheered when they found out their parents were together.

When they arrived home, everyone was getting ready for bedtime. Everyone in that little apartment was happy at how things were going so well. 

The boys were playing in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Ren opened it to let in two people who weere her friends. 

"Mamoru, honey...please come here. I want you to meet my other friends" called Ren'. Mamoru walked in and blanched when he saw...

**_...JOSEPH AND MAI WHEELER!_**

_"Damnit!"_ thought Mamoru, thinking that Joseph was going to recognize him.

"Hey there, Ren'! I didn't know you had comapny. We can come back later" Joseph said.

_"Whew! That was too close!"_ thought Mamoru with sheer relief.

"Nonsense...you can stay" Ren' said as she led them into the living room. 

"This handseome man is my beau, Mamoru. Mamoru, love this is..." started Ren', but stopped when she heard:

"UNCLE JOEY!" Kodai screamed as he ran up to the man and hugged him. Joey was confused. 

"Uh, have we met?" Joey asked in confusion. 

Kodai was oblivious to the silent signs his father was giving him to be quiet.

"Uncle Joey, it's me...Mokuba!" Kodai said.

"Mokie? Is that really you? Then this man nust be...(gasp!)...KAIBA!" Joey was shocked, as was Mai.

"Who?" asked Chris.

"Mamoru, what's going on? Why are they saying that you are someone named Kaiba?" asked Ren'. 

"Nice to see you, too,Mut" seethed Mamoru. 

"Is this where you two been hiding all this time? You know Domino PD is looking for you and Mokie" Joey continued, oblivious to the silent sighs that Mamoru and Mai were giving him to shui up. 

"Hiding? From who...and for what!" cried Ren'. She then looked at Mamoru. "Who are you? Tell me the truth!"

Mamoru knew that the game was up. He sighed and said, "My real name is Seto Kaiba and Kodaisuke is my son, Mokuba."

Chris was shocked. "Kodai...uh, Mokuba! What's going on!"

"Ren', I was running from the authorities because I murdered my father, Gozuboro Kaiba, retired CEO of Kaiba Corp." Mamoru/Seto.

"You...KILLED your own father! Why woud you do such a thing!" cried Ren'.

"He abused Mokuba and I did what I had to do to protect him. I made sure that sick bastard didn't do it again" Seto declared.

"How do I know you're not lying to me now like you lied to me for the last six months!" cried Ren'.

"Ren', he's telling the truth. It's all in the newspapers in Domino. Serenity told us, as did Yuugi, Yami and Ryou" Mai said. 

"After the murder, I called Seth to help us and he told us you will help us" Seto pleaded.

"He didn't tell me that part of you were on the run for murder! Mamoru, Seto...whoever you are...why didn't you trust me enough to tell me the truth! You claim you love me.." said Ren'.

"I still do love you, honey! I just couldn't risk getting arrested if you decided to call the cops. I hope that you still will not call them. I don't want Mokie put into a foster home where I will never see him again. I am all he has left. Please, honey, you must understand! Please tell me you understand!" begged Seto.

"I-I really need to be left alone" and with that, Ren' went into her bedroom.

"Are you mad at me, Chris?" asked Mokie, looking like he was about to cry. 

Chris hugged him. "I understand why you didn't tell us. You didn't want to lose your father to prison. You're still my brother."

"Thanks, Chris" Mokie cried as Chris hugged him.

* * *

"Man, I am so sorry! I should've kept that mouth of mine shut" Joey moaned.

"You might have cost me the only shot at happiness I had, you mutt!" yelled Seto.

"Don't blame me! It ain't my fault you were too much of a coward to tell her the truth!" yelled Joey. 

"JOSEPH WHEELER, SHUT IT!" yelled Mai, then she turned to Seto. "I'll speak to her for you, Seto. She'll come around. She's just hurt that you didn't tell her the truth. It's like you don't trust her."

"I DO!" yelled Seto. 

"Well, stay in here and I'll speak to her" and with that, Mai was gone in the direction of Renee's bedroom.

* * *

Mai opened her door to see a shocking sight. Ren' was on her knees with her head resting in the lap of a older woman dressed in brilliant white. The woman noticed Mai and pressed her finger against her lips. Mai nodded and watched as the woman spoke to Ren'.

"I love him so much, Grandmamma. I just don't know what to do" cried Ren' as the older woman stroked her hair.

"Ren'... Seto may have committed murder, but it was a justified homicide" the woman said softly.

"What am I to do, Grandmamma? I want to love him, but I don't know anymore" Ren' whispered.

"He loves you, child. You love him back. It's pretty much a done deal to me" grinned the woman.

"I fell in love with Mamoru Shinohara. What do I know about Seto Kaiba besides he murdered his father?" cried Ren'.

"He's the same man that you fell in love with...the packaging may be different, but the gift never changed" the woman said quietly. Ren' nodded.

The woman looked at Mai and said telepatically, "Bring Seto, Joseph, Chris and Mokuba in here, Mai. Tell them they are to be quiet as I have calmed my granddaughter's troubled soul." Mai nodded and left the room to do as asked.

Within seconds, the others arrived and was shocked to see a glowing woman with Ren' resting her head on her lap.They were about to shout, but the woman waved her hand toward them and their voices were lost...at least for now.

"Come forward, Seto and Mokuba" the woman said telepathically. They did as asked. 

"Seto, do you love my granddaughter?" the woman asked. Seto nodded. The woman saw in his heart he was telling the truth.

"Then let her see you as you truly are" and with that. the woman waved her hand toward him and Mokuba. Ren' saw what was happening.

Dirty blond hair became chestnut brown and violet eyes became sapphire blue. Mokuba's hair became raven-black and grew to hip-length. His eyes were back to stormy grey. 

* * *

Chirs was shocked as his mother was. 

"Ren' has something she would like to say to you, Seto" the woman said. Seto nodded and waited.

"I forgive you, Seto Kaiba...I understand your reasons behind what you did. If I were in that situation, I may have done likewise. Please forgive my behavior and please love me forever as you told me you would" Ren's said.

"I love you, honey" Seto whispered. 

"I love you, too" said Ren'. 

Everyone turned to see that the woman vanished.

Seto knelt down before Ren'. "Renee Williams, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"Yes, I will, Seto!" cried Ren' in happiness. 

* * *

What do you think? 

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOING THROUGH A HELLSTORM**


	5. Going Through A Hellstorm

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Seto was running from the police for his father's murder. He had to sell his comapny and mansion, change his and Mokuba's names and find a place for them to go until the heat was off. Through their cousin, Father Seth, they find refuge in the home of a kind woman and her child. Will Seto ever regain his life...would he want to?

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: GOING THROUGH A HELLSTORM**

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were still going by the names Mamoru and Kodaisuke Shinohara for the time being. Their lives still go on as normally as possible.

Seto was walking on cloud nine after proposing to Ren'. He was humming all the while at his work with Seth and with everyone at home.

Ren' made it clear that she will stand with Seto no matter what and promised to take care of Mokuba should anything happen to Seto..and Seto promised likewise to Ren'.

Seto and Ren' were at the park watching the boys play when a man came upon them. Seto merely glanced at him and went to play with the boys. Ren', however, was frightened.

"What are you doing here?" Ren' said in stark terror.

"What do you mean, woman? I'm here to take you and Chris home" said the man, leering at her.

"You know we're divorced, Craig. We no longer exist and the judge terminated your parental rights adn issued a restrainig order against you for nearly killing me when you shot me. How dare you show your face again?!" asked Ren angrily...only to be slapped, pushed down to the ground and kicked in the face and head...making her bleed.

"You know better than to question me, you bitch! Now...get the brat and let's go! I have an apartment for us on Hikaru Boulevard. We are going home!" Craig yelled, dragging a bleeding and injured Ren' off the bench.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" yelled Ren', getting the attention of everyone at the park...including Seto, who told the boys to stay put.

"Who is that, Chris?" asked an annoyed Mokuba. Chris was enraged.

"That sorry excuse of a father...HE HIT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" yelled Chris, making Mokuba mad and Seto enraged when he heard.

"LET GO!" screamed Ren', only to be hit in the head with a baseball bat that Craig had with him, knocking her unconscious with a gash in her head.

"MAMMA!" yelled Chris, running up to her. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"

"MS. REN'!" yelled Mokie, running behind Chris. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU JERK!"

"Chris, come on, boy. We're getting your mamma to the doctor and we're going home to my place" said Craig...going to pick up the unconscious and bleeding Ren'...only to be given a strong kick to the chest, making him fall backwards. Craig looked up at a tall man with long, muscular legs, flowing blue trench coat, brunet hair, and sapphire eyes that radiated instant death like the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What the-? Who in the hell are you?!" yelled Craig.

**"SOMEBODY THAT WILL BEAT THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU FOR HURTING REN'!"** yelled Seto.

"You-you-YOU'RE SETO KAIBA, THAT MURDERER THEY'RE LOOKING FOR IN THAT DOMINO PLACE!" yelled Craig.

"YEAH, I AM SETO FUCKING KAIBA AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND REN' OR CHRIS...I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Seto, forgetting that he was supposed to remain secret.

"I am..going to be rich! I am so going to turn you in...after I kill that bitch of an ex-wife. Bye-bye Ren'!" yelled Craig...aiming the bat to smash in Ren's head...only to be shot in his right shoulder, making him drop the bat. Craig looked up at Seto, who had a gun in his hand. The other patrons were screaming and running for cover.

"You hava a gun...probably the same gun that you killed your old man with. I'll be damned" whispered Craig.

"**_You got that right, asshole_**" Seto said and he pulled the trigger again...this time putting a bullet in his heart, killing him.

"SETO!" yelled Seth, jumping out his Pathfinder.

"Seth! Ren's hurt badly. We need to take her to a hospital now!" Seto yelled.

The boys were placed inside the Pathfinder as Seto gently placed Ren' inside the car and sped off to Lexington Memorial Hospital with Seth on his heels.

* * *

The doctors worked hard on Ren', but her injuries were too severe to sustain her life.

_She was pronounced dead soon afterwards._

The doctor shook his head and prepared himself to tell the people waiting for her.

"Mamoru Shinohara? Seth Yoshikiko?" asked the doctor. Both men sprang from their seats along with the boys.

"How is she?" asked Seth. The doctor shook his head.

Seto paled. "What are you saying? Is she **_still_** unconscious?"

"I am afraid Renee Williams died form her injuries. I am so sorry" said the somber doctor.

"**MAMMA?! NOOOOOOOOOO!"** yelled Chris, sobbing Seth's shoulder, along with Mokie.

"Oh, dear God. Ren'...**REN'**!" yelled Seto as he also collasped into tears.

Seth wept quietly for his friend.

"You may go see her if you choose. You may visit her for an hour before we take her to the morgue. Once again, I am so sorry" the doctor whispered before walking away.

The group made it to a door that said, **_"Room 267-WILLIAMS, RENEE"._** Seth opened the door and everyone went inside. The sight they saw was heartbreaking.

There laid Ren'...with tubes everywhere and her bleeding head and cuts bandaged. The heart monitor beeped long and monotonous...signalling that her heart was no longer beating. She was cold, stiff and lifeless and her chest no longer moved to draw breath. Her eyes remained opened, staring at nothing...sure signs of death.

Chris collasped in tears next to his mother's body as did Mokie.

Seth closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, as Seto.

Suddenly...there was a light in the corner near the door and there stood the same old woman that they saw before in Ren's bedroom. She looked at them with a tenderness in her smile.

"Granny!" cried Chris.

"Hello, Christopher...Seth...Seto...Mokuba. I take it you do not know why I am here?" said the woman.

"Ren' died. Why are you here?" whispered Seto, while Seth looked on in astonishment.

"I know she died, but you needn't be sad" said the grandmother.

"Why?" they all asked.

Suddenly, an angel appeared in the room with the grandmother...with a ghostly version of Ren' in his arms. Everyone gasped.

"Mamma?" asked Chris.

"Ms. Ren'?" asked Mokuba.

"How could there be two of them?" asked Chris.

"The one in bed is her body. The one in the angel's arms is her soul" said the grandmother.

"Will he give her back? We need her, Granny" said a quiet Chris while the others nodded.

"That is why we're here, love. She wasn't supposed to die this soon. We're giving her back to you. She has a long life ahead of her" whispered the grandmother.

"Thank you!" cried the boys.

The grandmother nodded to the angel and the angel carried Ren's soul back to the bed and placed her inside her body. There was a glow around her body. Everyone saw as the wounds were closed and healed and her body warmed up again. They were so happy to hear the heart monitor beeped intermittently as her heart began to beat again underneath her chest. They were so happy to see her chest rising and falling as he drew breath into her dormant lungs.

"THANK YOU, GOD IN HEAVEN, FOR RETURNING REN' TO US!" cried Seth.

"Thank you, Father in Heaven...thank you!" whispered a sobbing Seto.

"YAY! MAMMA'S BACK!" cried the boys.

"Granny...please thank God for us!" cried Chris.

Granny nodded.

"Granny...ma'am...what will happen to the man that did this to Ms. Ren'?" asked Mokie.

"I assure you, love...he is suffering eternal damnation as we speak" Granny said. "I never did like him."

"Good" said Mokie.

"Take care of her, Seto" Granny said and she and the angel disappeared.

"I will...and thank you" Seto whispered.

They heard a groan from the bed and rushed over to see Ren'...who was sitting up in bed with no signs of an injury.

"Hello" said Ren' with a pretty smile.

Everyone hugged her.

The doctor came in with a mortician and a priest.

"We're here for here the body of Renee Williams to...WHAT THE-?! SHE'S ALIVE!" cried the priest in shock.

The doctor examined her...only to find the wound disappeared and her internal injuries gone...as if she never had them.

"A miracle has taken place this day! You're supposed to be dead! Well, everything's in order and normal. You're free to go home. Renee" the shocked doctor exited the room with the mortician and the priest.

* * *

At home, everyone celebrated Ren's resurrection and praised God for it. Joey and Mai were there celebrating as well.

Seto asked Seth to perform the marriage ceremony then and there. He then asked Ren' which last name would she choose. She chose Kaiba, much to everyone's happiness.

After the vows were said and rings were exchanged, Seth pronounced them husband and wife. Seto kissed Ren' with all the passionate love he could and she did likewise.

"I now present to this company...**_Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba and their sons_**!" cried Seth while everyone cheered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Seto went to answer it...there stood an older man with a look of pure hate on his face.

Seto was shaken...as was Mokuba.

"Seto...who is this?" asked the new Ren' Kaiba.

"This is...Gozuboro Kaiba" whispered Seth, while Seto stared in fear.

"You should have made sure I was actually dead...son" seethed Gozoburo.

* * *

What do you think?

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN FROM THE DEAD**

Ret


	6. Return From The Dead

Title: Billionaire On The Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: RETURN FROM THE DEAD**

* * *

"What are YOU doing here?! YOU'RE DEAD!" Seto screamed.

"You **_thought_** I was. I was only in a coma for a time. Enough of this...who is that wench with you?!" roared Gozoburo, making Seto angry as well as Seth and Joey.

However...they were shocked to hear:

**"I AM RENEE FUCKING KAIBA AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU DISRESPECTING ME IN MY HOME. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR _I WILL BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU_!**" yelled Ren'.

"Mamma?" cried the boys.

"Ren'?" asked Seto, Seth, Mai and Joey in shock.

Gozoburo laughed nastily.

"Do you honestly think you are capable of killing me?! YOU?! Some bitch my so-called son married?! The police are hunting him down as we speak. He will be in jail...Mokie and that other boy will be as good as mine and you will be my mistress!" said Gozoburo.

**"YOU WILL DIE BEFORE THAT WILL HAPPEN YOU BASTARD!"** yelled Seto...only to be stopped by Ren'.

"Seto..wait. Do him no harm" Ren' said.

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ren', did you hear him? Did you hear what he said about you, Mokie and Chris? Do you think I will let him live after saying that crap?!" Seto was seething.

"Seto, listen to me very carefully...if he is here_**...he isn't dead**_...and if he's not dead..." Ren' said

"...They can't charge you with a murder that **_never happened_**" Joey said. Mai nodded.

"You're off the hook, man" Seth said, hugging his cousin.

Gozoburo only laughed again.

"Fools! They have a notarized Death Certificate for me! i can go underground and get a new identity if I so choose. Therefore, according to the authorities, I am STILL dead and Seto is STILL a murderer...who will be executed!" Gozoburo said maniacally.

Seto was afraid. He didn't think that far ahead. Seth was also afrraid because he could go to jail for aiding and abetting a fugitive.

"Please, God in Heaven, help us" whispered Ren'.

Sudeenly, Ren' heard a voice in her mind.

_"Go into your bedroom, Ren'. There is a bottle on your desk with clear liquid.You would know what to do."_

While Gozoburo was busy striking fear in the hearts of the innocent in the living room, Ren' went into her bedroom to look for the glass bottle.

Seth heard a voice talk to him in his mind as well.

"_Seth, I will make Gozoburo go after Ren'. When that happens, I want you to get Seto, Mokie, Chris, Joey and Mai out of the house and do not come back inside until I tell you."_

Seth was worried. _"What about Ren'? Will she be alright with Gozoburo?"_

The voice reassured him._ "Ren' will be fine. Gozoburo will not harm her. In fact, he will not lay a hand on her. Do as I commanded, Seth. When he goes in the back, get everyone out the house."_

Seth knew that was the voice of the Almighty. He knoew that Ren' will be safe. He decided to obey.

As stated, Gozoburo said, "What is keeping that bitch?! I want her here when the police shoot you, Seto! Never mind, I will get her. **_DO NOT LEAVE THIS SPOT_**!"

With that, he went into the direction of the bedroom.

Seto was about to go kill the man...when Seth whispered, "Seto, no! We have to get out...NOW!"

"WHAT?!" Seto asked in confusion.

"Seto, I heard a voice in my head. We need to get out now!" Seth replied.

"What about Ren'?!" Seto asked.

Suddenly, Grandmamma's spirit stood in the room for all to see. She made them lose their voices and talked to them mentally.

"_Seth is telling you the truth. You all need to get out now. Ren' will not be harmed. I will let you know when you can come back inside. LEAVE!"_

Grandmamma disappeared.

Everyone ran outside and waited as well as prayed.

**-INSIDE REN'S BEDROOM-**

"What's taking you so long in your damned room, bitch?!" Gozoburo roared.

"I was just getting something for you" Ren' said.

"Well?! LET ME HAVE IT, YOU DUMB BITCH!" roared Gozuboro, advancing on her.

"HERE!" Ren' shouted, producing a glass bottle...of CHLOROFORM!

With that Ren' threw the bottle on the floor, smashing it and letting the vapors escape.

They both coughed for a minute and both fell to the floor...unconscious.

**-OUTSIDE-**

_"You may go back inside. Go inside the bedroom"_ said the voice inside Seth's head.

"We can go back inside. Go to the bedroom" said Seth.

Seto and the others went to the bedroom...to find an unconscious Ren' and Gozoburo on the floor with traces of chloroform in the room.

Mai got the boys out of the house. Joey and Seth opened all the windows to release the vapors.

Seto heard a voice in his own head this time. "_Seto. get that box of smelling salts from Ren's dresser...use those to revive her."_

Seto did as he was told and in seconds, Ren' was awake. Seto kissed her lovingly.

Seth and Joey tied up Gozoburo with a telephone cord and lifted him off the floor.

Ren' told them what happened.

"What you did took a lot of bravery, Ren'. He could have killed you" Seth said.

"God looked out for me, Seth. I was in perfect hands" Ren' said.

"Amen to that" Seth agreed.

With that, they loaded Gozoburo in the car and they all took off in the direction of Domino...to clear Seto's name.

What do you think?

Please Review!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: SETO'S EXONERATION**


	7. Seto's Exoneration

Title: Billionaire on the Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SETO'S EXONERATION**

* * *

It was dusk when they arrived in Domino. Seto was nervous and Mokie was scared.. Ren' was concerned for them both, as were Chris and Seth. Joey and Mai were silent during the whole ride there.

They arrived at a checkpoint. The officers were approaching their car.

"Is there a problem, sir?" asked Joey.

"We're still looking for the murderer, Seto Kaiba. We're checking every car that comes in and out of Domino. " said the officer.

"He didn't murder anyone, sir! He's innocent!" shouted Chris.

"How would you know that, young man?" asked the officer.

Chris was oblivious to Ren's gestures to shut him up.

"He's right here" said Chris, then he realized his mistake too late. "Oops."

The officer shone the light in Seto's face. The officer immediately recognized him.

"Seto Kaiba, you're under arrest for the murder of your father, Gozoburo Kaiba. Get out the vehicle" said the officer.

"Sir, please wait. He's innocent!" pleaded Ren'.

"Look for yourself" said Joey as he revealed Gozuboro still tied up and unconscious.

Now the officer was confused. "I think you all need to come with me to the station so we can sort this all out."

Everyone nodded and followed the officer.

* * *

After three hours of statements from all parties, as well as Gozuboro's confession to faking his own death for insurance purposes and to get even with Seto...the District Attorney filed charges of perversion of justice, falsifying official records, child abuse, sexual contact with a child, and insurance fraud as well as profiteering against Gozuboro.

He also dropped all charges against Seto Kaiba and he was free to go. He also commended Ren' for her unwavering love and faith in her husband.

Everyone walked out the police station, where Seto's faithful servant, Roland, waited for him with paperwork giving Seto back both his mansion and Kaiba Corp., compliments of Pegasus.

It was finally over...he was exonerated and a free man...he thanked God and Ren' for all they've done.

* * *

Please R & R!

**NEXT CHAPTER: EPILOGUE**


	8. Epilogue

Title: Billionaire on the Run

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: EPILOGUE**

* * *

It was two years since the day Seto Kaiba was able to resume his life as the top dog that he is. He was back in his mansion and had his company restored to him.

He went to check on Mokuba and Chris. They were up in the living room playing video games. They turned around as they heard Seto sneeze.

"Bless you, Dad!" they chorused, making Seto smile.

"Thanks, guys. You can stay up for two more hours and then it's bedtime, got it?" Seto said.

"Yes, Dad" they responded.

"Dad, where's Mamma?" asked Chris.

"Getting ready for bed. She's feeling pretty tired as of late. She went to the doctor this afternoon, but that was it." Seto said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Dad" said Mokuba.

"Thanks, but two hours is bedtime...not a minute later" Seto said as he kissed both boys,his sons, and went to bed.

* * *

Seto wondered the hallway, thinking about what could be the matter with Ren'.

_"Worried about Ren', are you?"_asked a ghostly presence that they all know and loved as Ren's grandmother.

"Grandmamma, what is wrong with her?" Seto asked.

_"She'll be fine"_said a knowing Grandmamma smiling.

"Okay...what's wrong with her?" Seto asked.

Grandmamma shook her head. _"You will have to ask Ren'."_ and with that she disappeared.

Seto thought about it for a few minutes and then it dawned on him: the tiredness...the mood swings...the nausea and vomiting. He ran to their room.

* * *

Ren' was startled when she saw Seto burst in.

"Seto? What..." was all Ren' was able to say.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Seto asked.

Needless to say, Ren' was astonished. She planned to tell Seto later on tonight.

"How did you know? I was going to tell you in bed tonight" said Ren'.

"Wild guess...anyway, **I AM SOOOO HAPPY, BABY**!" seto said as he ran to Ren' and almost kissed the air out of her.

"I'm glad you're pleased, love. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I tell the boys" Ren' said.

"You mean _**'before WE tell the boys'**, _right?" asked Seto.

"Yes, dear" giggled Ren'.

"Can I show you _**how **_happy I am?" asked Seto as he was undoing her laces in her nightgown.

"Please do" whispered a lusting Ren' as she was undoing the zipper of Seto's jeans.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Grandmamma made a visit...inside Ren's womb to see her great-grandchildren. Yep, unbeknown to Seto and Ren', they're having twins!

"Do you hear those heartbeats, babies? The stronger one is your Daddy and the softer one is your Mamma. Hear how they beat in the same rhythm. They will love you as I do. I will see you later."

With that, she kissed them both and disappeared to give Seto and Ren' their much-needed privacy.

* * *

(THE END)

**_Thank you, Journey Maker and whoever else read this story._**


End file.
